Advanced Combat Shotgun
|type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 82|capacity = 20 (max 100) (40 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/desert camouflage-themed|cost = *350 *290 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.0.0 update. Appearance It is a desert-camouflaged pump-action shotgun with a stock, 20-round 12-gauge cylindrical ammo box and the iron sights (that are not usable in the game). Strategy It deals great damage, average fire rate, high capacity for a pump-action shotgun, and a great mobility. Tips *Strafe while using this as to make yourself a harder target to hit. *Like any shotgun, it is best to use this weapon at medium to close range. *Pair this with the Singular Grenade so as to render this weapon more of a crowd controller. *Aim for the head for guaranteed one-shot kill or reduced kill time. *It's best not to use this at long ranges, as the slow firing speed and large cone of spread will leave you vulnerable to counterattacks. *This can pick the heavily armored players with ease. *Use this weapon against heavily armored players. Firing several headshots with the weapon is enough to kill one. *It works well with the Singular Cannon, since this weapon is useful as a crowd controller. *Be sure to stay hidden behind cover if you are advancing to a new location. *Use this weapon in close range (e.g. Pool Party). It will be useful. *Reload in a safe place, as the reload speed is moderate. *It is a one hit kill if all projectiles hit, if used correctly. Otherwise, it's a 2 hit kill *Consider its mobility. It has a good mobility, but it is rather best wielding a weapon with a better mobility like the Carrot Sword. Counters *Lure its users in a long range attack, since its range is quite limited. *Try to pick off its users with snipers or other long-range weapons. *Avoid the user at close ranges or within tight spaces. *Strafe its shots as you can. *When you are in a medium range e counter against its users while you are low on HP, you should try to strafe its shots& since each shots can land a devastating damage. *It is best for the player to back away from an opponent with the while attacking the opponent, as the range of the is very limited when it comes to power. *Area Damage weapons like the Bastion, Pumpkin Thrower, or basically any area damage weapon could be used to mess their aim and damage them at the same time. Just make sure you don't get too close to him/her. *Close-range attack is basically a kamikaze attack if you are not skilled in that tactic. *Attack when him/her are reloading/have run out of ammo. *Strafe around the enemy so you don't get hit, as the damage from this is quite high. *Any fast fire rate weapons can overwhelm its users, but maintain your distance so as to reduce chances of being hit. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *It shares the reloading animation and speed of the "Predator". *Despite having iron sights, they are useless for gameplay purposes. This trait is shared to all weapons with iron sights. *It looks similar to the Nightmare Fuel. *It has the highest capacity of all pump-action shotguns. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary